In the medical field it is known to provide orthopaedic human skeletal bone demonstration aids specifically for the purpose of demonstrating surgical techniques thereon, since it is impractical to rely solely on the demonstration of such techniques on the human body. Such a demonstration aid may consist of a facsimile human skeletal bone, such as a femur or tibia, which mimics as far as possible the natural anatomical form of the bone so as to be capable of demonstrating each stage of surgical alteration made to the bone in the orthopaedic technique to be demonstrated, including the cutting of the bone and the fitting of an orthopaedic prosthesis thereto.
However, in order to be able to mimic the natural anatomical form of many types of bone, the facsimile bone must be hollow, and it is difficult to produce such a hollow structure by conventional techniques. Furthermore the orthopaedic techniques to be demonstrated by use of the aid will generally result in at least partial destruction of the aid rendering the aid unusable for further demonstration purposes, so that an entirely new aid will be required for each demonstration.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved orthopaedic human skeletal bone demonstration aid which is particularly convenient in use.